Week Soukoku by Azuki Tsukiyomi
by Azuki Tsukiyomi 2.0
Summary: Primera vez en un Week Soukoku (bueno, en cualquier Week en realidad), así que espero que disfruten mucho de estos 7 días
1. Chapter 1

Soukoku Week

Día 1: Sartorialism o [Ah, corazón, que cree en los demás que en sí mismo] Sheep Song. Nakahara Chuuya.

Summary: _Habían pasado semanas desde que escucho aquella palabra, y aun así seguía repitiéndose en su mente._

Día 2: Primavera o [Eso es lo que significa ser compañeros, ¿Verdad?] –Dazai Osamu. Capítulo 11.

Summary: _Eso es lo que significa ser compañeros, ¿no? Confiar el uno del otro. Sin dudas y sin miedos._

Día 3: Histórico AU o [Tu acto de niño bueno me molesta] –Nakahara Chuuya. Capítulo 31.

Summary: _Nos están llamando Soukoku. Es un nuevo término para referirse a dos grandes escritores controversiales, y somos los primeros en ser llamados así. ¿Qué te parece, compañero?_

Día 4: Momento Mori o [Una vez más, persigo mi deseo que se desliza a través] Eien Misui Ni Good Bye.

Summary: _Tal vez no hoy, tal vez no mañana, pero algún día llegara tu momento. Y hablando de momento ¿Dónde está tu otra mitad? ¿Tú sombra? La que llega en el momento preciso para arrancarte de mis garras._

Día 5: Horror AU o [Me presiono a mí mismo al límite y tiño todo de negro.] –DARKNESS MY SORROW.

Summary: _**Mackerel:**_ _Bueno, ya que me estas ignorando, te contare una historia de terror. Acomódate y grita mi nombre cuando no sepas a que abrazarte._

Día 6: Inspiraciones de autores en la vida real o [En mi caso, una expresión como "enamorarse de mi" o incluso "ser amado" no es en lo más mínimo apropiado; tal vez describe la situación con más exactitud decir que fui "protegido"] –No Longer Human. Dazai Osamu.

Summary: _Nunca me he enamorado, sin embargo creo en el amor._

Día 7: Temática libre.

Summary: _Chuuya está enfadado, enfadado con la lluvia, enfadado con el comentarista del clima, enfadado con Newton, enfadado con los hombres en el metro, enfadado con una piedrita, incluso, está enfadado con el desconocido que se dirige hacia él._

 **Hola, aquí estoy, lista para intentar publicar las siete temáticas que dio la Soukoku Week. La verdad encontré difícil algunas de las temáticas, ya que no se me ocurre nada, sin embargo quiero intentarlo.**

 **Como un detallito, los capítulos tendrán un título independiente de las temáticas. Un ejemplo es que ponga como título "Día 3: Miradas" pero que en la temática para ese día en específico sea un AU Estudiantil. ¿Me explique bien? xD**

 **Sin más que decir, espero que nos veamos en los siguientes días**


	2. Día Uno

Día 1: El significado de las palabras también pueden ser el significado de tu corazón

Dazai en una ocasión, al pasar al lado de un turista inglés, escucho a este pronunciar una extraña palabra. Dazai no recuerda en qué contexto utilizo esta palabra, aun así, su mente la siguió repitiendo.

 _Sartorialism_

Pasaron semanas en que la palabra se repetía intermitentemente en su mente, así que un día, ignorando los gritos de Kunikida, puso en el buscador esa palabra. No encontró nada interesante, simplemente que la palabra era un adjetivo de sartorial, que significaba sastre.

Dazai suspiro, aburrido, había esperado que la palabra que se repetía constantemente en su cabeza tuviera un significado más profundo.

Se dispuso a cerrar la ventana del navegador cuando leyó unas cuantas frases más abajo, inconscientemente sonrió y se paró de su escritorio, aprovechando que Kunikida se encontraba hablando con Yosano, se escabullo a la salida de la Agencia, bajó las escaleras y camino.

La verdad, Dazai no tenía ningún lugar en específico al cual ir, simplemente caminaba, pensando en el artículo que leyó desde su computadora.

Sartorialism, adjetivo de sartorial, del inglés antiguo al que se referían a un sastre. Del latín tardío Sartor, que significa "A medida" y también del inglés moderno (normalmente usado en Estados Unidos) Sarcire, que significa "Remediar" o "Reparar".

Dazai no sabía porque, pero al leer el significado de Sartor y de Sarcire, había sentido unas inmensas ganas de caminar entre la multitud y pensar.

Bueno, eso era mentira, Dazai si sabía lo que las palabras habían provocado en su ser, simplemente se negaba a aceptarlo.

Se negaba a aceptar que esas palabras le habían traído a la mente el recuerdo de un hombre pelirrojo, de un terrible humor y de una estatura que podía rivalizar con el tamaño de una hormiga.

Nakahara Chuuya.

Aunque tenía sentido (en una forma muy retorcida al parecer de Dazai). Recordar a su ex compañero simplemente por una palabra relacionada con la ropa, el cual el pelirrojo era un gran fan (solo se tenía que ver el feo sombrero que llevaba puesto para darse cuenta de eso).

Sin embargo, también estaba relacionada la palabra Sartor "A medida". Era irónico, porque lo primero que pensó Dazai al leer el significado fue cuando Chuuya desato por primera vez Corrupción y que en un intento desesperado para llegar a él, lo había abrazado, teniendo a los pocos segundos a un desmayado Chuuya que encajaba perfectamente en sus brazos, cuando eso no debería ser. El pelirrojo era demasiado enano como para encajar con alguien como él.

Y también está la palabra Sarcire, "Reparar". Dazai no pudo evitar pensar que tal vez, podría encontrar un momento para poder hablar con Chuuya. Intentar ser sincero con el pelirrojo y con sí mismo, poder arreglar esa extraña amistad que tenían en la Port Mafia y hacerla crecer hasta el punto en que ya no fuera una amistad, sino algo más.

Pero Dazai esta consiente que eso es pedir demasiado, por lo que simplemente sigue su camino, perdiéndose entre la multitud, pensando que tal vez, algún día lo que desea no será imposible.

Sera una realidad.

Fin del Capítulo Uno

 **¡Hola!**

 **Aquí lista para comenzar la Week Soukoku. Espero que les gusten mis historias.**


	3. Día Dos

Día dos: Compañeros.

Dazai camina a paso ligero el sendero del parque, no tenía un lugar específico al cual ir, simplemente había salido de la Agencia cuando escucho los gritos de Kunikida llamándolo para terminar su reporte.

Sin saber exactamente qué hacer, se dirigió a la parte menos transitada del parque, donde sabía que se encontraba un gran árbol, en el cual podía dormir una siesta (bueno, la verdad es que primero pensó en ir para suicidarse, pero luego recordó que su cuerda la dejo en casa, así que sería para otro momento).

Sin embargo cuando llego al gran y viejo árbol, encontró algo que le llamo la atención.

Era el cuerpo que descansaba en una de las ramas, recostado, mirando la luz que se filtraban por las hojas arriba suyo.

Era su ex compañero, Nakahara Chuuya.

Dazai se quedó quieto, sin saber cómo proceder. Podía simplemente irse del lugar, el pelirrojo nunca se enteraría de que incluso él estuvo allí, o podía molestarlo, iniciando una de sus típicas peleas.

Sabiendo de antemano la decisión que iba a tomar, se encamino hasta el árbol y se sentó en su grueso tronco, justo debajo de la rama donde descansaba el pelirrojo.

-Hey Chuuya ¿Qué haces ahí? ¿Intentas hacerte uno con el árbol?

Vio como el cuerpo de su ex compañero saltaba, por el susto que le dio al hablar de repente.

Chuuya se sentó, manteniendo sus piernas fuertemente agarradas en el tronco y mirando con sus ojos azules donde se encontraron con los ojos marrones de Dazai.

-¡Dazai! Maldito bastardo ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿No lo ves? Estoy descansando.

-¡Justo en el lugar donde yo estoy!

-¿Y? Estamos en un parque, es un lugar público.

-No me interesa, simplemente ¡Vete!

Dazai se acomodó todavía más en su lugar, sonriendo por los insultos y malas palabras que el pelirrojo le daba como respuesta, sabiendo que lo más que podía aspirar era a eso.

-Chuuya, ¿no bajas del árbol porque temes discutir conmigo a tu verdadera altura?

-¡Mi altura no tiene nada que ver!

-Bueno,- Dazai se levantó de donde estaba y extendió su mano- toma mi mano y baja. Me niego a discutir con un pitufo que no acepta su verdadera altura.

-Y yo me niego a tomar tu mano.- Chuuya lo miraba con odio- ¿Crees que no sé qué al tocarte mi poder se desactivara? Es un insulto el simple hecho de que olvides que lo sé.

-No he olvidado nada, antes siempre me tomabas la mano cuando te ponías boca abajo en el techo.

-¡Y siempre me dejabas caer!

-Puras falacias.

-¡Caer encima tuyo no cuenta!

-… ¿Seguro?

-¡SEGURISIMO!- Chuuya exhalo y luego miro nuevamente a su ex compañero- Además, no tengo porque confiar en ti, ya no somos compañeros.

-¿Y? Confiaste en mi cuando nos enfrentamos al The Guild.

-Eso es distinto. Era mi misión el rescatar a Q, que tuviera que trabajar contigo simplemente era la parte molesta del trabajo.

Se quedaron en silencio.

Dazai bajo la mano, pero siguió viendo los ojos azules de Chuuya, quien lo miraba con molestia desde lo alto. Sabía que podía decir una insinuación a la altura del pelirrojo y este se molestaría, siguiendo el curso de sus estúpidas peleas, o podía decir lo que en verdad pensaba.

-Confianza.- dijo de repente Dazai, tomando totalmente desprevenido a su ex compañero.

-¿Qué?

-Eso es lo que significa ser compañeros, ¿no? Confiar el uno del otro. Sin dudas y sin miedos.

-Sí, eso significa ser compañeros.

-Eso quiere decir que lo seguimos siendo.- Chuuya iba a replicar, pero Dazai siguió hablando- No importa que te allá traicionado, tú sigues confiando en mí, igual como yo sigo confiando en ti.

Chuuya se quedó callado, consiente en que rumbo se dirigía esa conversación, una la cual no quería llegar.

-Tú no confías en nadie.- bajó la mirada- Además, si fuera remotamente posible que si lo hicieras, ya no importa. Todo lo que pasamos se encuentra sepultado en el pasado.

-Sí importa, el pasado nunca estará muerto para nosotros.- fue las simple palabras del castaño mientras extendía nuevamente su mano, esta vez mirando con sus ojos marrón oscuros a los brillantes ojos azules del pelirrojo- Dame la mano Chuuya.

No sonaba a una orden, más bien sonaba como una petición, casi como una súplica silenciosa.

Chuuya, consciente de lo que iba hacer era muy, pero muy malo, extiende su mano hasta tocar la de Dazai. Siente como sus pies se separan del árbol presos de la gravedad, luego siente el vacío de caer y finalmente, siente los brazos de Dazai sosteniéndolo y atrayéndolo hacia su pecho, donde encajaba perfectamente.

Fin del Capitulo Dos

 **Muchas gracias a todas esas personas que me están leyendo, y sobretodo gracias a Coxksept, quien me salvo al recordarme como se escribía una palabra. Mujer, me salvaste justo a tiempo xD.**


	4. Día Tres

Día 3: Prologo de Un pequeño mafioso y Una momia suicida

* * *

 **Sinopsis**

 **Nos ESTÁN Llamando Soukoku. Es Un nuevo término para referirse a dos Grandes escritores controversiales, y somos Los Primeros en Ser Llamados ASI. ¿Qué te parece, compañero?**

 **Escribio En Una de Sus Tantas cartas Dazai Osamu a Nakahara Chuuya, JUSTO UN MES Antes que un this Fuera Alemania por Segunda y última vez ...**

 **¿Como? ¿No sabias Que se escribían? ¿Tienes curiosidad de sable Lo que sé escribieron El Primer Soukoku?**

 **Then AVERIGUALO here.**

* * *

 **Índice:**

Para el lector ... ... 3

Prologo ... ... 4

 **Soukoku**

 **El Inicio**

1927 un 1933 ... ... 9

 **La Separación**

1934 un 1944 ... 0.37

 **El final**

19345 1950 ... 0.55

Epilogo ... ... 70

* * *

 **Para el lector**

La Mayoría de Nosotros, al escuchar el nombre de Nakahara Chuuya o de Dazai Osamu, no pensamos Que Tengan Relación Entre sí, algo absurdo, pensando Que Ellos formaron el Soukoku imprimación.

Soukoku, o Como la Mayoría de Nosotros CONOCEMOS EL termino, Doble Negro. Es Una palabra Que se le asigna de una una pareja de escritores reconocidos mundialmente. En la Actualidad en solitario Existe dos Soukoku -aunque algunos adj Expertos aclaran Que EXISTEN tres-, los Cuales hijo Compuestos por reconocidos escritores, los Cuales Han Sido Una Grandes influyentes, INCLUSO en Nuestra Época.

A Pesar de su Reconocimiento, el Muchos ignoran Que El Soukokun Conformado por Dazai Osamu y Nakahara Chuuya, era de una pareja en TODO SENTIDO de la Palabra.

AUNQUE Tiene SENTIDO, ya Que No se sabía Que El escritor de "indigno de Ser Humano" y el poeta habian Tenido una relacion, Hasta El Descubrimiento de las cartas Que se enviaron.

El Amor Que se profesan Dazai y Chuuya en Estas cartas, es de ESE tipo de Amor Que todo mundo Desea, lento, pausado, ardiente, anhelante, divertido, y sobretodo, verdadero. No hay duda, Su Amor es ese tipo de amor Que Todo El Mundo habla y Desea, un fantasma Pero Que UNOS párr Es Como, ya Que Nunca lo ven.

Y En Este tomo se encuentran recopiladas Todas esas cartas Que se enviaron Dazai Osamu y Nakahara Chuuya, desde 1927 Hasta 1950. Cartas de las Cuales no se sabía su existence hasta la muerte de Nakajima Atsushi, quien en SUS Últimos días se Pasó buscando una caja Directamente heredada de su maestro y la Cual El escritor de "la Luna Sobre la Montaña" no abrió por respeto a este, Diciendo _"Abriré la Caja CUANDO estime conveniente Dazai-san, then Hasta la mantendré segura"_

Y lo logro, Cada carta Que Dazai le Envió un Chuuya y Cada Respuesta Que Este escribio Sigue intacta, y Ahora, el Es Tu Oportunidad de leerlas.

* * *

 **Prólogo**

 **Conociendo a la momia ya Suicida Petit mafia**

 _Hey Chuuya ¿Por Qué me ignoras?_

Estas were Las Primeras Palabras que le escribio una Dazai Osamu Nakahara Chuuya, platos a la tierna Edad de los 12 años. Pasaron DOS meses, en los Cuales Dazai enviaba tres cartas por Semanas Con la Misma PREGUNTA, La Cuales Chuuya Nunca respondio.

Como Se Puede intuir, Dazai y Chuuya se conocieron en 1927, en la Escuela del Pueblo Que recientemente se habia mudado Chuuya, por El Trabajo de Médico Militar Que tenía su padre.

No Se Tiene mucha de Información Sobre this Época, lo unico Que se sabe es lo poco que dicen las cartas, en las Cuales la majority Tienen una ONU Dazai preguntando Porque el pelirrojo lo Ignora en la Escuela, MIENTRAS Que Chuuya Ignora las cartas o Responde Que Lo Deje en paz.

Pero TODO Comienza un switch to en 1928, una Un año de Formarse Una Extraña Relación Entre Chuuya y Dazai (la cual sea sin Podria ser descrita Como amistad, Sino Mas Bien Como tolerancia resignada por parte del poeta futuro), Cuando El padre de Chuuya, Tiene Nuevamente Que cambiarse de pueblo.

Las cartas no Cambian, Dazai Sigue Intentando entablar una amistad con el pelirrojo, Pero Chuuya Apenas Responde ALGUNAS Palabras.

Then En Una de Sus cartas Dazai PREGUNTA Nuevamente las Palabras que comenzaron TODO _¿Por que me ignorabas CUANDO estabamos en el colegio?_ Y Chuuya Responde, Diciendo la verdad; _Porque Tu acto de niño bueno me molesta. Siempre sonríes, Pero hay una verdadera Parece. Me da La Sensación De que si te doy mi Atención, te aburrirás, Y ENTONCES Me quedaré solo._ La Respuesta de Dazai tarda ONU mes en v llegar, CUANDO Pero lo Hizo, en solitario contenia Estas Palabras; _Eso es imposible, Jamás apartaría La Mirada de ti._

Es En esta carta Donde Se Puede ver Como la Relación Entre Dazai y Chuuya cambia, convirtiendo en una amistad Que LUEGO, con los años pasaria un Convertirse en Amor. E El tipo de amor el cual sea Todo El Mundo Desea, Pero Que Pocos pueden ENCONTRAR.

Las cartas Comienzan a alargarse, las respuestas Llegan mas a el menudo y en menor Tiempo. Chuuya le Cuenta Las Nuevas Experiencia Que Tiene en el pueblo en el Que SE Encuentra y Dazai le ESCRIBE respuestas molestas Que Hacen Que El pelirrojo Quiera Regresar simplemente para Poder insultar al castaño.

En 1933, en la Ciudad de Yokohama, Dazai ve en Un pequeño instante un Chuuya, quien caminaba apresurado Entre Una concurrida calle. Queda tan Sorprendido de ver Por un instante un su amigo Que INCLUIDO Comenta ESE Momento con Oda Sakunosuke (Odasaku para los amigos), un Amigo Reciente al Cual le ESCRIBE de vez de CUÁNDO; _(...) Sus facciones se han vuelto Más Delicadas, su pelo sigue igual de brillante y no ha Crecido Mucho. Fue Como ver Una llama Entre la multitud de colores grises._ De Esta es la primera Carta en la Cual Dazai se Muestra Totalmente honesto con Odasaku y el hombre al darse Cuenta de Este detalle, de Inmediato le sugiere Que se REUNA con Chuuya.

Dazai Follow the concejo de Odasaku y el 17 de Junio de ESE Mismo Jahr SE Encuentra Cara a Cara con Chuuya, con quien Manteniendo una correspondencia POR Jahr cinco, y el ¿cual es la Persona que Dazai de apoco se va enamorando.

Despues de Este encuentro, Ambos Comienzan a frecuentar Más, DEJANDO A Un Lado las cartas. Su Relación en ESE Tiempo Sigue Siendo descrita Como rara, AUNQUE Ahora Es una amistad rara, la Cual se basa en la confianza y en Constantes peleas sin sentido.

Sin embargo no podran Estar mucho tiempoo juntos, ya Que en 1934, Chuuya Tiene La Oportunidad de viajar a Alemania y Quedarse por tiempo ONU.

En las cartas Que van de 1934 a 1935, Chuuya le ESCRIBE cartas muy extensas un Dazai, explicándole Cada detalle de los Lugares Que una visita, que INCLUIDO de Otros países a Los Cuales se ha podido arrancar En sus tiempos Libres, Como Inglaterra, Alemania, Austria, Prusia y Francia.

El 27 de Julio de 1934 le Envía un Dazai Primeros uno de Sus poemas; _En Alemania Siempre Hace frio, y la mayor parte del tiempo PUEDES ver la nieve caer por la Ventana. Da un sentimiento nostálgico del Cual no tengo ganas de apartar de mi ser. (...) El poema escrito ONU, lo escribi MIENTRAS ESTABA En el parque, la nieve caia sobre mi y lo unico Que podia Pensar es Que Si tú hubieras estado alli, hubieras sonreído (...)_

El poema era "Por la Tristeza Manchada", uno de los poemas del poeta Más Conocidos.

Mientras Tanto Dazai también Comienza un escribir, y el 4 de Septiembre de 1934 publica su libro de imprimación, "El Ocaso", bajo el seudónimo de Tsushima Shuji y Con Apenas 19 años.

En Enero de 1935, Chuuya Vuelve a Japón, Siendo visitado INMEDIATAMENTE POR EL escritor. Pasan Una temporada juntos, En Donde Chuuya Trabaja Como traductor en Su Tiempo Libre y Dazai Trabaja En Su Segunda novela.

En Este Tiempo ya Se Puede ver Como su Relación va Cambiando, Dazai Comienza un molestar un Chuuya con Una Actitud Más melosa ya buscar Excusas para Estar en contante contacto con el poeta (Estrategias Que le Comenta Dazai En Una carta Que Envió un Odasaku, en Donde se queja Que Chuuya ESTÁN denso Que INCLUIDO Si Lo Besara, el pelirrojo no Sabriá Que significaría).

En Febrero de 1936, Chuuya Vuelve a Alemania, un Seguir con SUS estudios. El poeta del piensa Quedarse tres años, los antes de volver a Japón y Quedarse al lado de Dazai, sin embargo, la ONU acontecimiento Que Lo Marcará de por vida, Haciendo Que se Quede ocho años en Alemania.

Ya un Punto de Cumplir tres años en Alemania y pronto Acabar la Universidad, Hitler Envía SUS Tropas una invadir Polonia. Un año DESPUÉS, ya comenzada La Segunda Guerra Mundial, sin Chuuya del piensa Dejar Alemania.

Una tarde que Pasea Por un bosque cerca de su residencia, un ENCUENTRA una mujer judía ya su hijo, casi muertos, Porque Estaban escapando de Alemanes nazis Que Lo IBAN un Llevar una ONU Campo de Concentración. Chuuya los Esconde y los cuida, sin embargo de la Mujer sin SOBREVIVE Y Con Su Último aliento, le suplica Que cuide de su hijo.

Es Así Como Chuuya cuidara de Markus Zusak (Llamado Por Sus Conocidos Meir), el niño de 12 años Que ha sobrevivido un SUS Heridas, Y Que Ahora SE Encuentra en solitario.

Chuuya, sabiendo Que No Põdra Dejar Alemania, le Envía Una carta un Dazai contándole la decisión Que ha Tomado, sin embargo, por miedo de Que SUS cartas sean Registradas, se refiere al niño de Como gatito un, el Cual llama Fumiya; _Hoy Encontré Una gata con su cría, casi muerta, Siendo perseguido por UNOS Pastores Alemanes. La madre no ha sobrevivido y Ahora en solitario Queda El Cachorro, lo siento Dazai, Pero No podre volver en ALGÚN Tiempo. Me niego a abandonarlo., Es muy lindo, Tiene el pelaje oscuro, muy Parecido al tuyo Y Sus ojos azules hijo (...) De a poco puedo ver Como Sus Ojos ESTÁN Retomando el brillo Que any niño deberia Tener._

Entiende Dazai de Inmediato Que No Se refiere Chuuya un gato de la ONU, Asi Que Acepta El Hecho Que No podra ver al pelirrojo.

Pasan cuatro años en Los Que Chuuya cuida de Meir. En Este Tiempo Crear otro lazo tan fuerte con el Niño, INCLUSO Que lo considera Como el hermanito Que Nunca tuvo. Sin embargo de la tragedia cae Sobre el poeta, Cuando Meir se enferma gravemente de tuberculosis. El niño solitario Logra aguantar dos Semanas Antes de caer muerto, Siendo su mano sostenida por Chuuya.

El poeta destrozado, ESCRIBE "Canción de Oveja", la cual sea la dedica un Fumiya.

Ya sin nada Que Lo comió una Alemania, Chuuya Regresa a Japón. Lo Primero Que hace es Visitar una Dazai, y decirle Que Meir this muerto.

Pasan dos años los antes De que el poeta Logre Superar la muerte de Meir y Para then Dazai y Chuuya contigo Ha Llegado una pareja Consolidada Ser una, la Cual no ha caído PESE a los Intentos continuos de suicidio por parte de Dazai y el alcoholismo Que adquirió Chuuya LUEGO de la muerte de Meir.

En 1947, Dazai toma como pupilos Akutagawa Ryunosuke un Nakajima ya Atsushi. Dos Jóvenes escritores Que se han mudado a la residencia Donde viven Chuuya y Dazai en Yokohama. Viven tres años en Relativa Paz, Donde las continuas peleas Entre los Jóvenes y Las descaradas Muestras de afecto de Dazai avivan El corazón manchado de tristeza del poeta.

Sin embargo en 1950, cae gravemente enfermo Chuuya de la tuberculosis. Dazai, quien SE Encuentra en Nagasaki por UNOS Asuntos Oficiales, regresa al INMEDIATAMENTE Recibir Una carta de Atsushi avisándole Sobre el estado del poeta.

Se sabe Que Paso en ESE Momento, ya Que Atsushi lo describa, en la carta Que Envió un Akutagawa, quien se quedo en Nagasaki Para Que Dazai Pudiera volver.

 _Dazai-san ha Venido corriendo una La Habitación de Chuuya-san. Lo Primero Que Hizo FUE Tomarlo de la Mano y apartar algunos adj cabellos rebeldes de la frente. Chuuya-san se Despertó en ESE Momento y al verlo comento "Idiota ¿Por Qué tiene Venido?" Dazai-san respondio en solitario era Que Demasiado obvio Como para explicarlo._

 _Se quedaron en silencio. Ninguno de los Dos Hablo por Un tiempo largo, Y Cuando ya me iba desesperar por la tensión Que se sentia en el aire, Dazai-san Apoyo su frente en la de Chuuya-san y le murmuro "Descansa compañero"_

 _Chuuya-san asintió, "espero Que No Apartas La Mirada de mí, Osamu" Apenas FUE susurro de la ONU, Pero Dazai-san lo escucho, ya Que respondio; "Nunca lo haria, Chuuya", Creo Que Chuuya-san escucho, sonrió Porque los antes de Quedarse dormido._

 _Ahora this Así, durmiendo y no creo Que vaya un despertar._

 _Por favor, vuelve Lo Más Pronto Posible._

 _Con cariño, Atsushi Nakajima._

Exactamente, Chuuya siguio durmiendo Hasta Que Murió el 22 de Octubre de 1950.

Dazai, aun sabiendo Que Chuuya Ya Nunca Mas le respondería, siguio escribiéndole cartas Hasta su muerte en 1955. En uña de Ellas Se Puede leer la frase; _Creo Que con tu muerte, He perdido lo que me quedaba de humano. (...) Y AUNQUE A VECES de Siento ONU atisbo de sentimientos CUANDO veo lo Lejos Que Han Llegado Ryonosuke y Atsushi, ese sentimiento Desaparece rapidamente al Pensar que tu no estas a mi Lado._

 _Si alguien quisiera nombrarme Nuevamente, estoy seguro que me llamaria indigno de Ser Humano._

Dos Años Después, Dazai publicaría "indigno de Ser Humano", su historia cumbre, Y Por La Cual es mundialmente Conocido.

Por fin, el 13 de Junio de 1955, Dazai muere Despues De Varios Intentos de suicidios, tirándose una ONU Casa Río cerca de su. Su Cuerpo FUE Enterrado al lado del de Chuuya en el cementerio de la ciudad de Yokohama, Bajo Una gran roca tallada Que Tiene Las Palabras; **_"Nakahara Chuuya -. Dazai Osamu Soukoku"_**

Que palabra, Ayer, Hoy, y mañana, siempre describirá la Extraña Pero a la vez fascinante Relación Que tuvieron Chuuya y Osamu, El Primer Soukoku.

 _Prólogo escrito por Azuki Tsukuyomi en Junio del 2017_

* * *

 **¡Hola! Ya Estamos en el tercer día.**

 **Tengo Que admitir Que Hasta Ahora ha Sido muy divertido, Escribir y Publicar Los Dos Primeros Días ¡Espero Que Siga Así!**

 **Bueno, Tengo Que Comentar Que la idea of this día sin Sola vino maravillosamente, si no de la ONU que hace? Me Tiempo toco Leer para El Colegio El Retrato de Dorian Gray de Oscar Wilder, y lo MIENTRAS buscaba me encontre Con Un Libro Que recopilaba las cartas Que le envio un Oscar Alfred Douglas, el gran amor de Wilder. Yo solo Alcance a Leer el prólogo, y en el se describía La Relación Que Oscar y Alfred Mantenido habian, comenzaba Como, Como se desarrollaba y Cual era su descolase. Y bueno, de esa idea FIC Vino Este.**

 **¡Ahora! Lo esperando Que Todo El Mundo ESTABA;**

 **Curiosidades de Azuki:**

 **-El niño judío Que cuida Chuuya en el Tiempo de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, Es Una Combinación Entre Yasuhara Yoshihiro (amigo de Chuuya, y al cual sea le dedica Canción de Oveja), Nakahara Fumiya (Único hijo del autor real) y Markus Zusak ( escritor de la Ladrona de Libros).**

 **-Markus al Principio SE IBA un Llamar Meir, Pero al Buscar un Apellido, Encontré La Ladrona de Libros y pense Que Si todos los personaje Estaban basados en en Autores reales, Meir también deberia Ser Uno, Pero Como Me gustaba mucho el nombre Meir, Se lo Deje Como apodo.**

 **-El apodo por el Cual es Conocido Markus, Meir, Es Un nombre hebreo Que SIGNIFICA "Quien da Luz"**

 **-Cuando muere Meir, un Chuuya se le quita Una luz Importante En Su Vida (Pensando en el SIGNIFICADO Que Tiene el nombre Meir es "Quien da Luz")**

 **-Meir está pensado Como hijo de Dazai y Chuuya (SI Ellos pudieran Tener uno biológico), ya Que Este Tenia El Mismo cabello de Dazai, Los Mismos ojos azules de Chuuya. : Además era muy inteligente y tenia Una fascinación por la poesía.**

 **-Aunque este es UN AU Histórico, La Mayoría de las Fechas were inventadas, sin embargo los meses y Son Los días de la muerte de Chuuya y Dazai Verdaderas.**


End file.
